Untitled You
by kurokurokarasu-chan
Summary: ini adalah kisah tanpa judul. Tentang apa yang sudah terlewatkan, tentang kita.


**NARUTO** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Untitled You** **kurokurokarasu~chan**

 **UNTITLED YOU**

Aku bisa merasakanya, perlahan-lahan aku mulai melangkah...

Helaian _softpink_ melambai tertiup angin, memaksa pemilik iris _emerald_ sedikit menutup kelopak matamiliknya. Ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menapaki jalanan musim semi yang sewarna dengan rambut yang dimilikinya, melawan dan bersama angin, ia tetap melangkah maju. Langkah yang terkadang tampak tergesa dan terkadang santai.

Ia memasuki sebuah pelataran taman yang tengah berbunga. Iris _emerald_ miliknya mencari-cari seseorang. Ia sedikit melambatkan langkahnya, berpikir mungkin ia akan melewatkan sosok itu jika ia tergesa. Dari sudut matanya, ia menangkap sosok yang dicarinya tengah duduk di sebuah bangku yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

Senyuman terkembang di wajahnya, kau bisa melihat kebahagiaan yang menghiasi wajahnya, terlihat jelas dari binar _emerald_ miliknya.

'dandelionku diantara beribu sakura' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Maaf aku terlambat Sasuke-kun."

Dari iris _emerald_ milik Sakura, tercermin jelas sosok yang ia panggil Sasuke. Pemuda dengan wajah tegas dan rambut _spike_ berwarna biru donker.

"Kau tidak tersesat bukan?" suara baritone milik Sasuke terdengar sedikit dingin, tapi juga lembut. Nada bicaranya sedikit menggoda Sakura, ia tau betul kalau Sakura seringkali tersesat. Perlahan ia menarik tangan Sakura untuk duduk di dekatnya. Rona merah langsung terlihat di wajah Sakura.

Ya, dialah dandelionku.

"Tidak kok, aku tau jalan ke tempat ini. ingatanku tidak seburuk itu huh," seperti biasa Sakura akan sedikit menggembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke terkekeh. Ia suka reaksi Sakura yang seperti itu. Menurutnya, reaksi yang ditunjukan Sakura lucu.

 _Aku mulai berjalan maju bersamanya sekarang, Sasuke-kun, dandelionku._

Sakura's POV

Detak jantungku kembali tak beraturan ketika dia menarikku duduk di sampingnya. Tanganya hangat seperti biasanya. Entah kenapa bibirku tak bisa berhent menyunggingkan senyum jika aku ada di dekatnya.

 _aku bahagia bersamanya, dandelionku._

'Jadi kebahagiaan bersama orang yang kaucintai itu seperti ini.' batinku.

"Sasuke-kun.." aku memanggilnya.

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih." Kataku lagi.

Aku bisa melihat senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Pernahkah aku bilang kalau Sasuke tersenyum hatiku selalu menghangat? Lalu entah kenapa aku tersipu melihat senyumanya. Tangan Sasuke menarik jemariku, mendekatkan jemariku ke wajahnya lalu mengecupnya sekilas. Aku terbelalak, wajahku menghangat tanpa diminta. Dia memang penuh kejutan.

"Sama-sama." Jawabnya.

Aku bahagia setiap kali bersama Sasuke. kebahagiaan yang tak bisa kudapatkan sebelumnya.

 _Aku mencintainya, aku nyaman bersamanya. Aku bahagia berada di dekatnya._

 **==oo0oo==**

Aku sangat menghargai setiap kebersamaanku bersama Sasuke, karena aku tau betul rasa putus asa saat tidak tau apalagi yang harus dilakukan, hanya untuk melihat seseorang yang dirindukan, meski hanya sekilas.

Aku mempunyai janji, janji yang sudah lama sekali. Aku akan menceritakannya,..

Dulu, tak pernah terpikirkan bagaimana aku bisa melangkah tanpamu. Aku selalu memikirkanmu, dan berharap kita akan kembali. Aku ingat rasa putus asa yang kurasakan saat itu. Kau tau, selalu saja terasa sesak jika aku mengingatmu.

Keberadaamu terlalu berharga bagiku.

Kau yang mencampakanku bukan? Kau yang menyia-nyiakan diriku bukan? Tapi aku tetap berharap pada secuil kenangan. Tapi, bukankah cinta memang seperti itu? Sudahkah kau membaca surat dariku? Akan kutuliskan lagi,

Dear YOU

Dear YOU, apa kabarmu?

Dear you, aku ingin bercerita padamu. Tentang orang-orang yang berkata betapa luasnya dunia ini, juga tentang betapa sempitnya dunia yang mereka pijak. YOU aku ingin menceritakan padamu sebuah kisah di dunia tak berujung. Dunia tanpa ujung tempat dia dan YOU berada.

Di dunia itu YOU, ada seseorang yang selalu memanggilmu, berteriak sampai habis suaranya. Memohon hingga tenggorokanya kering. Berlari mencarimu ke penjuru dunia hingga tak ada lagi tenaga untuknya berdiri. Merangkak dengan nafas tersengal untuk menemukanmu hingga luka memenuhi tubuhnya. YOU ia hampir tak punya apapun yang tersisa untuk menemukamu, kecuali kata-kata.

Dia berulang kali berteriak dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar _,"Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku tidak bisa mengerti dirimu saat itu. Kumohon maafkan aku."_ YOU, dia berkata " _Bahkan_ _hanya untuk bertemu denganmu, aku tak tau lagi apa yang harus kuberikan. Hanya untuk melihatmu sekilaspun aku tak mampu."_ Kau bisa mendengarnya YOU?

Kemudian YOU, dia menuliskanya dengan pena yang berdecit. Di seribu bangau yang ia terbangkan, bersama dengan ucapan terimakasih dan permintaan maaf untuk YOU. Itulah cerita tentangnya YOU.

Dunia seperti apa yang kau lihat YOU? Lain kali, maukah kau menceritakanya padaku? Aku akan senang mendengarnya. Terima kasih sudah mendengar ceritaku YOU.

VON, La Vira

Aku masih mengingat sosokmu dengan jelas saat itu, iris _jade_ yang kau miliki, surai merahmu, wajahmu yang hampir tak menunjukan ekspresi, sesekali aku melihatmu tersenyum. Aku tau kau bukan orang yang pandai mengatakan apa keinginanmu, tapi aku tau apa yang ingin kau katakan.

"Kau punya iris mata jade?" tanyaku saat itu.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Indah sekali."

"Hmm, terserah." Jawabmu dengan nada dingin lalu kau sedikit memalingkan wajahmu.

Mungkin tanpa kita sadari, kita memalingkan wajah untuk tersenyum pada satu sama lain kala aku berkata aku suka iris jade yag kau miliki. Kau ingat itu Gaara?

Bukan satu atau dua tahun kita mengenal satu sama lain, dan saling mencintai satu sama lain, bukankah kau berfikir begitu? Kau selalu ada dipikiranku, seperti apapun yang kusentuh, apapun yag kulihat, apapun yang kuhirup.

Tapi kau juga tak pernah ada.

' _Hei, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Apakah bisa?'_

Aku tau kau tak akan membalas pesanku Gaara. Tak peduli berapa lama aku menunggu, kau tidak akan membalasnya.

' _Gaara, kumohon jawab pesanku. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu.'_

Kau datang dan pergi begitu saja, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Menghilang lalu kembali lagi. Bukankah itu tidak adil? Karena aku selalu mengunggumu, saat kau kembali dan aku menemukanmu, tiba-tiba saja kau sudah pergi menghilang tanpa kusadari, secepat itu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Bukankah itu tidak adil?

Ya, itu tidak adil. Tapi aku tak pernah bisa membencimu. Tak peduli berapa kalipun aku berusaha, aku tak dapat membencimu, aku tetap mencintaimu. Lebih mudah untuk mencintaimu daripada membencimu. Lebih mudah untuk mengingatmu daripada melupakanmu.

Banyak yang menyebutku tak waras, kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu bahkan sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, bahkan sebelum aku tau seperti apa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Aku tau itu memang tidak waras. Itu memang tidak masuk akal bukan? Tapi kau tau? Cinta memang seperti itu.

Aku merasa bodoh ketika melihatmu saat itu, aku bahkan tak mampu untuk memanggilmu, kau tau? Aku takut kau akan mengacuhkanku, aku takut kau akan makin jauh dari diriku, kau sudah terlalu jauh untuk ku jangkau, aku tak ingin jarak itu makin jauh. Aku terlalu berfikir apakah itu dirimu? Aku samar mengingat wajahmu, menyedihkan ya? Dan ketika aku tau itu dirimu, wajahmu, mata itu, yang hanya pernah kutatap langsung selama beberapa menit, foto yang selalu ku pandang tiap hari, mana mungkin aku lupa sorot mata itu, itu adalah dirimu.

Dan akhirnya aku tak bisa bahkan untuk memanggilmu, aku terlalu pengecut iya kan? Aku menyebutmu pengecut tapi aku lebih pengecut lagi, aku tau tapi tak pernah mau mengakuinya,semua tentang kita, bahwa kita tak mungkin bersama-sama lagi, aku menjadi orang naif yang menyangkal semua itu dan lebih memilih untuk berharap dan terus berusaha tanpa memperdulikan kenyataan. Aku tau ada yang mentertawakanku, tapi kau tau? Lagi-lagi aku berakhir dengan mencintaimu, dan aku memilih untuk tak memperdulikan mereka.

' _Apa yang kau suka darinya Sakura? Baru kali ini aku bertemu orang sepertimu. Bukankah ada Kiba? Kau sedang dekat dengan Kiba bukan? Kenapa kau masih mencintai orang seperti itu?'_

Aku ingat Naruto-kun pernah menceramahiku panjang lebar. "Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku mencintainya." Cuma itu jawabanku.

Apa cintaku masih tak cukup? Apa aku kurang berusaha? Aku tau aku memang masih kekanak-kanakan, tidak sabaran, dan suka ngambek. Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu, apa aitu tak cukup? Aku selalu kehilangan akal sehat kalau menyangkut dirimu, seperti aku akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk bersama dirimu, setidaknya hanya untuk melihat dirimu.

Saat itu, aku berjalan terseok mencarimu, aku selalu membuka lebar mataku hanya untuk mencarimu dan menemukan kilasan sosokmu di sudut mataku. Dan aku tak pernah menemukanmu. Dimanapun aku mencari, aku tak pernah menemukanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu saat itu. Benar-benar merindukanmu. Bahkan hanya untuk melihat sosokmu lagi, aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan.

Aku selalu berfikir, apakah hanya untuk menemuimu aku harus memohon dan berlutut padamu? Seandainya aku harus akan kulakukan, asalkan aku bisa mlihat dirimu. Mereka bilang aku perempuan rendah yang tak punya harga diri, lalu kenapa? Akal sehat dan harga diri tak bisa membuat kita kembali. Aku benar-benar tak tau harus berbuat apa untuk membuatmu kembali padaku, aku rindu masa-masa ketika bisa tertawa bersamamu. Ketika aku ingin bertemu denganmu, apakah seberat itu? aku selalu hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, apakah memang seberat itu untuk kita bertemu? Harus seperti apa agar kita bisa bertemu?

Kau seperti heroin untukku, membuatku kecanduan, aku merasa semua baik-baik saja kalau ada dirimu. Dan kau tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja. Apa kau sudah tak menginginkanku lagi? Kenapa kau membuangku begitu saja? Kenapa kau menyia-nyiakan aku begitu saja? Kau bukan laki-laki yang seperti itu bukan? Kalau kau mau merokok tak apa, aku sudah bisa menerimanya, kau bahkan boleh merokok dihadapanku jika itu membuatmu senang. Asalkan kau tak pergi dari sisiku.

Seandainya aku merneriakkan namamu tadi apa kau akan berpalilng padaku? Atau kau akan mengacuhkanku? Mungkin saja jika aku meneriakkan namamu tadi, setidaknya akan ada hal baik yang terjadi bukan? Mungkin saja kau akan kembali padaku, mungkin saja kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku dan kau takkan pergi kemanapun. Jarak diantara kita sudah tak sejauh dulu, aku sudah berada di kota yang sama denganmu sekarang, tapi kenapa aku merasa jarak kita semakin jauh? Bukankah kita seharusnya bisa mendekat satu sama lain? Tapi kenapa jarak ini makin jauh?

Aku berfikir kenapa kita harus berpisah? Tidakkah takdir selalu kejam? Kenapa harus ada kata selamat tinggal?aku masih mengingat dengan detail saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, ketika sinar lampu yang redup itu menerangi wajahmu yang bahkan butuh keberanian ekstra untuk kulihat, ketika aku menyandarkan diriku di punggungmu, ketika tangan kita saling bertaut satu sama lain, ketika kau menuruti keegoisanku untuk mencari tempat yang tidak menakutkan, ketika aku bergelayut di lenganmu, dan kusandarkan kepalaku di pundakmu, ketika kau membuatku malu ketika kau bilang aku manis, kata-kata yang kau ucapkan malam itu, aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, aromamu, kehangatanmu, suaramu, nada bicaramu, wajahmu yang selalu kau sembunyikan, senyum kecil yang kutangkap, cahaya redup itu, ketika kau ingin melihat wajahku dengan jelas, tangan besarmu dan hangat yang sangat kusukai, ketika tiba-tiba saja aku mendapatkan telepon dari ibu, dan kau mengerjaiku dengan menarik ujung jariku ke mesin motormu, ketika kau mengantarku pulang, ketika aku menyalalmi tanganmu seperti yang kulakukan ke orang yang lebih tua seperti ayah, ibu, paman, bibi, dan nenek ku, aku mendengarmu terkekeh kecil, ketika kau hanya mau pulang saat aku sudah masuk ke kost, bayang punggung mu yang perlahan menghilang ditelan malam.

"Tak peduli seperti apapun dirimu, aku mencintaimu Gaara." Aku berkata padamu.

Lalu kita tersenyum kecil dan memutuskan untuk kembali. Tapi itupun tak bertahan lama. Aku tidak mengerti, bahkan setelah kita kembali setelah sekian lama. Kau mengabaikanku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bahkan aku tak melihatmu lagi sejak pertemuan pertama kita saat itu, hingga kata-kata perpisahan kuucapkan.

Bukankah masih terlalu awal untuk kita berakhir? Bukankah kita masih belum memulai apapun? Masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu, kita masih belum lomba makan, aku ingin ke bukit dibelakang kampus berdua bersamamu, melihat pemandangan yang sangat kusukai di malam hari, lampu-lampu yang bersinar itu, kita masih belum merayakan ulangtahun kita yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh, aku masih belum memberimu hadiah, aku masih belum membuatkan masakan untukmu, aku belum bernyanyi lagu yang indah itu bersamamu, setidaknya,... aku ingin tak menangis ketika kita bertemu, aku ingin hanya ada senyum untuk saat itu.

Semua bagian dari dirimu amatlah berharga, sangat kucintai.

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk benar-benar lepas dari dirimu, tapi kau muncul dengan cara yang tak terduga dan semua itu menggoyahkan ku. Terkadang aku berfikir, cinta memang seperti ini, tak butuh alasan, sudah cukup asalkan aku mengerti dirimu.

Sudah cukup asalkan aku mengerti dirimu, Gaara.

Tapi ternyata Gaara, aku.. seberapapun aku berusaha, aku tak bisa mengerti dirimu yang seperti ini. Kita sama-sama tahu bukan Gaara, kalau akhir yang bahagia itu bukanlah milik kita.

Tak peduli aku berteriak di hadapanmu, kau tak akan mendengar suaraku bukan? Suaraku tidak sampai kepadamu, lalu kau menutup matamu dan pergi berbalik.

"Gaara, haruskah seperti ini?" aku selalu bertanya, meski sudah tau jawabanya. Aku bodoh Gaara, aku lemah, aku tak bisa menerima semua ini. Jika bukan dirimu siapa lagi? Jika bukan kau tujuanku lalu siapa lagi Gaara?

Meski aku sadar, jika mungkin ah tidak, bukan mungkin lagi, jika setelah saat itu, saat kencan pertama dan terakhir itu, kita mungkin tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Aku sadar betul semua itu.

Jika kupikirkan lagi, aku selalu merasa sakit ketika kau menyentuhku. Meski aku tau kau akan pergi, meski aku tau itu, aku seolah tak berdaya di hadapanmu. Entah kenapa pikiran naif ku selalu berharap, aku selalu berkata padamu untuk jangan pergi ke manapun. Seperti ada yang membakar kulitku, dan menyayat hatiku. Dan aku memaksakan tersenyum di pertemuan terakhir kita.

Aku tak mampu mengatakan selamat tinggal padamu, aku tidak bisa melakukanya. Selalu saja begitu, seperti ada yang membekukan lidahku, dan tenggorokanku terasa kelu. Ketika kau memelukku, ketika kau mendekapku, aku merasa semua itu sudah cukup, setidaknya untuk saat itu.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" malam itu kau bertanya.

"Kau akan menghilang lagi bukan? Setelah ini kau tidak akan muncul lagi. Lalu meninggalkan aku lagi." Aku ingat suaraku gemetaran saat itu.

"Memangnya aku pergi ke mana?" kau balik bertanya padaku.

"Tidak tau..kau menghilang begitu saja. Sebentar lagi kau akan lulus bukan? Lalu kau akan pergi."

"Tidak akan. Bagaimana kalau aku bekerja di kota ini?" kau bertanya lagi padaku.

"Tetap saja kau akan menghilang..." jawabku lirih.

"Aku tidak pergi kemanapun."

Dan sekali lagi, kau mengajakku kembali dan berkata kau tak akan pegi kemanapun, tidak akan meninggalkanku. Kau berkata, kau masih memiliki perasaan itu padaku Gaara, kau mengatakanya dengan jelas. Dan kau tak melepaskan pelukanmu. Tapi selama aku mengenalmu, kau tak pernah sekalipun mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' padaku.

Tak pernah sekalipun.

Lalu kau menghilang begitu saja. Dan tak kembali. Meninggalkan aku lagi di sini, sendiri, terseok. Jika bukan kau lalu siapa lagi? Begitu pikirku. Gaara, aku terlanjur menutup mata, aku terlanjur menutup hatiku. Lalu siapa lagi jika bukan dirimu. Kumohon Gaara, aku sangat memohon,, ucapkanlah selamat tinggal.

Kumohon ucapkan selamat tinggal.

Saat itu, seseorang datang dan menatihku berjalan. Saat itu dia bekata padaku," Bukankah ada aku di sini? Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku karena aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti orang itu."

Lalu, luka-luka karena terjatuh berulang kali kala mengejarmu hingga aku tak mampu bergerak terasa begitu menyakitkan. Aku sesakit ini, aku semenyedihkan ini. Lalu aku menangis meraung-raung untuk pertama kalinya. Dan dia memelukku. Di berkata,"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Dan akhirnya aku mengatakan selamat tinggal padamu malam itu. Semua sudah berakhir saat aku mengatakan itu Gaara. Ketika aku mengatakan selamat tinggal malam itu, kita sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi.

Perlahan-lahan, dandelionku akan mengikis keberadaanmu. Dia menuntunku berjalan menuruni tangga ketika aku bergetar saat setelah mengucapakan kata-kata selamat tinggal itu. Hatiku terasa ringan, aku sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu. Dengan ini aku bisa meninggalkanmu. Kali ini aku yang akan pergi darimu.

Lalu hari itu kau datang lagi.

'hoi, masih ingat padaku'

Aku membaca pesanmu, lalu aku tak menghiraukanya. Ya, aku masih mengingatmu.

'Hoi, masih ingat nggak? Dijawab dong'

'ya masih. Dan Gaara aku minta tolong untuk tidak perlu menghubungiku lagi'

Semua sudah berakhir Gaara, semua sudah berakhir saat aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu.

'sadisnya. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.'

Terlambat bukan? Kau tau sudah terlambat bahkan untuk mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun. Semua sudah terlambat ketika itu. Kali ini aku yang peri meninggalkanmu. Aku sudah lelah menunggu ketidakpastian darimu. Aku sudah bahagia bersama orang lain yang kucintai sekarang.

"Bodoh. Kau sangat terlambat." Suaraku bergetar. Aku tidak ingin menangisimu. Tidak ada gunanya lagi menangisi cerita yang sudah terlewatkan.

Kau tidak perlu datang lagi, kau yang meninggalkanku, menyia-nyiakanku, mencampakanku tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata.

'Hei, dibales dong'

Kau tau benar kalau sudah terlambat bahkan hanya untuk meminta maaf. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Dan aku mencintai orang lain sekarang ini. Dia seseorang yang mencintaiku, dia tidak meninggalkanku. Seperti dandelion yang selalu memberikan harapan, dia menyelamatkanku. Keberadaanya cukup membuatku tenang, seolah semua akan baik-baik saja.

Asalkan ada dia, sudah cukup bagiku.

Aku sangat mencintainya.

 **==oo0oo==**

"Nee, Sasuke-kun. Kau tidak lapar?" aku bertanya pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk bersantai di sampingku.

Sejenak suasana hening. Hanya terdengar gesekan daun dan bunga sakura yang tengah bermekaran di taman tempat aku dan Sasuke berada. Jika kau dengarkan, sekarang ini alam sedang menyanyikan lagu musim semi yang menggembirakan, hangat, dan menenangkan.

"Iya aku lapar." Jawabnya setelah beberapa saat.

"Kalau begitu ayo makan!" dengan segera aku berdiri. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma musim semi yang tidak selalu datang di setiap bulan.

Tiba-tiba saja wangi Sasuke menyeruak di indra penciumanku. Wangi yang sangat kusuka, Sasuke memiliki wangi mint yang manis. "Sebentar lagi." Aku mendengarnya berbisik di telingaku. Dan aku sudah berada dalam pelukanya.

"Eh..i..iya.." jawabku tergagap.

Hangat, Sasuke hangat sekali.

" _Aishiteru Sakura_." Suara baritone khasnya menyeruak. Pipiku menghangat seketika.

" _Aishiteru yo_ , Sasuke-kun."

 **==OWARI==**

Gak tau kenapa kepala ini dipenuhi hal-hal gak jelas yang minta banget ditulisin dan jadilah karya yang satu ini. :') maaf kalo gak jelas, he he he semoga suka dengan UNTITLED YOU

Silakan tinggalkan review,


End file.
